


Scared

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @trinityjadec Hi!! Could I have a fluffy Drabble with Bucky and “No matter what you think, I’ll never be scared of you”





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @trinityjadec Hi!! Could I have a fluffy Drabble with Bucky and “No matter what you think, I’ll never be scared of you”

There were two types of days for Bucky. Really bad days, or pretty good days. Never great, never amazing. Not yet, but you were trying to get him to be able to have them. You understood that he had been through a lot, and wouldn’t get over that over night.

Today, well, today had been a really bad day. He’d stormed off that morning, hating when you saw these moments. The last thing he wanted was for your opinion on him to change. Not that it ever would.

Sitting up, it was nearing midnight when he finally walked through the door. You hurried to him, pulling him into a hug. “I was so worried.” You told him softly.

Bucky sighed, wrapping his arms around you. “I’m sorry, doll.” He told you. “I don’t want you to see me on the days where I’m that…monster.” That was the only way he could describe it. You pulled back and looked up at him. “I’d die if you ever looked at me and I saw fear.”

You gave him a smile and patted his cheek. “You’re an idiot, Bucky.” You teased him. “I love you.” Kissing him, you moved to lace your fingers with his. “No matter what you think, I’ll never be scared of you.” You assured him.


End file.
